Twilight Jacob ending
by Iamclueingforlooks
Summary: What if instead of getting married, Edward changed Bella in the ballet studio? What if after she became a vampire, she got with Jacob? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**What if Edward and Bella had never got married but he had changed her at the ballet studio instead?**

**Oh and I'm stretching two books into one so bare with me on this one, its the only way it makes sense :)**

BTW, I am purely team Edward but I wanted to stretch my creativity :)

DISCLAIMER: I own no right to this, they are purely Stephanie Meyer's. However much I wish I would have a book this good ^.^

* * *

><p>I rose up groggily from my bed with a smile on my face before I realised how the last few months had played out. Edward had left me on my own because he thought I was at too much risk. My phone had been ringing off the hook for two months before it slowly started thinning to a phone call every day from just one person. Jacob. "Hey Bells, I was just wondering how you are and if you wanted to come see me today. Urm, bye I guess" he signed off with a sigh before putting the receiver down. I wanted to call him back, to tell him I wanted his help so badly it hurt but I was so upset, I felt I couldn't even lift myself from the bed. "Bells? You up?" Charlie called up the stairs, concern clouding his already worried sounding voice. I called down that I was up, as well as okay. I pulled on the same hoodie and jogging bottoms I had worn for the past few days before clambering down the stairs slowly. "Jake was worrying about you, Bells. I am as well. Maybe you'd be better off with you mother?" Charlie suggested as he sat watching me intently from the kitchen table. I sighed, half-filled my bowl with cereal before sitting down silently to eat. "I just think maybe some sun could get you out of this" he mumbled down to his breakfast as if it were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. "You know what? I'm going to see Jake today so don't worry, Charlie" I smiled fakely before eating my cereal quickly, rinsing my plate in the sink and slumping my way up the stairs. I actually had no plans to see Jake but I didn't want to move near Mum either. Surprisingly, I then heard I had another voice mail. "Hi Bells, me again. I think Charlie's worried about you so maybe we can meet up to make him happy? Ring me soon, please. I'm getting worried" Jacob said, his voice becoming increasingly worried with every word he said. I deleted the voicemail, determined to wallow in self pity so Edward could see what he had done to me when he got back. A horn sounded loudly before a voice shouted up from the base of the tree. The one Edward used to climb on... No, I won't think of him. "Bells, come on. Just an hour, that's all" Jake promised, scrambling up the tree with a determined ease. He dropped into my bedroom with no sound at all before scooping me up in a hug. "You coming then?" Jake smiled nicely, no bad emotions filling his eyes like everyone else had been doing for the past few months. I nodded once and before I changed my mind, Jacob grabbed me tightly and jumped from the window. I restrained a scream, don't ask me how, before we reached the ground with a soft thud. "See, you really should trust me more. Oh and don't worry about Charlie, Dad's taking him fishing" Jake smiled, looking over to where Dad was shouting up the stairs to me before shutting the front door firmly. "Oh Jake, let me change. I look horrible" I grumbled, glancing down at the dirty jogging bottoms with disgust. He smiled up at me kindly before letting me down from the piggy back. "Bells, you look amazing. Don't worry, its just going to be you and me" he promised, opening the door to his car with a flourish. I got in begrudgingly before he slammed it after me and getting in the car next to me. "La push okay with you?" Jacob smiled warmly and after I nodded, he set the car into reverse and we were going. Off to the day that changed my life.<p>

"So what do you normally do down here?" I asked him as I rested back on the towel, feeling relaxed for the first time in months. He smiled, embarrassed but never the less, he told me. "Well, me and the guys go cliff diving" he admitted coyly, before looking up to the high cliffs that overlooked the beach. Suddenly, someone was plummeting from the cliff at a break neck speed. "I have to go and stop them" I cried, racing up the path that climbed up the cliff towards where the boys were diving, ignoring the calls from Jacob. Just as the last boy was racing towards the edge, I screamed loudly before looking over the edge. They were no where to be seen. I pulled off the hoodie and my jogging bottoms so I was just in a top and knickers. I took a deep breath as I ran off the edge and plummeted towards the water, no looking back.

"Dammit Bells, breath" a voice shouted from somewhere far away. Then I realised that it was close, I was just far away from the voice. "I am not letting you die" he screamed with a passionate fury I had never heard anyone use before. Jacob. I stepped away from the bright light that was beckoning to be, my grandad standing with a beaming smile on his face. I opened my eyes slowly to see Jake's face coming toward me again before he started kissing me. At first, I thought, ewww. Then I remembered, a minute ago I had been dying so he was giving me mouth-to mouth. Still then, though, I didn't stop him. Maybe it was because I had been devoid of human touch for months now or maybe it was some other reason but I didn't push up and tell him I was completely fine now. He took a deep breath to try again but I figured I should stop him now. "Jake" I whispered weakly, reaching up to touch him gently. He head flicked back towards me and embraced me in a tight hug before half of the sea came back up my throat. "Sorry" I apologised as he helped me towards his car slowly. He smiled sadly down at me before shaking his head, like a was being stupid. "You're just being Bella, trying to save people but end up injuring yourself" he sighed, helping me back into his car before getting in on the drivers side and turning towards me. "Now, do you want to go home or do you want me to nurse you at my house" he grinned cheekily, giving me options. On the one hand, I could go home, where no one would judge me. Then there was going to Jacob's, him comforting me but there was the chance of seeing Sam and Jake's pack. "Okay then, off we go" Jake smiled warmly before setting it in gear. Wait, what? I didn't reply to his question though. Then I remembered, nodding as he said about going to his house. Oh well I thought at least I could be watched we arrived at Jake's house, I saw Sam standing in the middle of the meadow behind Jake's house. "Ah, Jake?" I said, pointing over to where he was standing with the rest of the pack, looking expectant. Jake turned towards Sam with a look of utter anger on his face. He then took my arm calmly and walked with me towards Sam with a frown set instead of anything else. "Whatever you have to say, Sam, you can say in front of Bella" Jake said defiantly. I felt the determination radiating from his and he stood there. "Fine, Jake, I just thought it might be easier on Bella. The Cullen's are back"


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap_

_I felt the determination radiating from his and he stood there. "Fine, Jake, I just thought it might be easier on Bella. The Cullen's are back"_

I slumped, my legs no longer able to hold up the massive weight on my body. Jake caught me as I fell towards the ground and held me up. "Brilliant timing, man. She's just drunk half the ocean" I heard Jake whisper. They all looked at me with pity before Emily came from Jake's house with a frown on her face. "Guys, leave her alone." she directed at the boys. They all started towards the woods, leaving their tattered trousers behind them. "Hey, lets go and talk" Emily smiled kindly as we walked back towards Jake's house at a slow pace. The house was eerily quiet, something I had never heard it be before. "Okay, Bella. So what's been happening?" Emily asked me, no judgement shining in her eyes like I expected. So I told her about everything, about Edward and about me not stopping Jacob when I regained consciousness. She leaned back in her chair with a large sigh. "Well, Bella, you seem to have a bit of a puzzle here. I suggest having a talk with both of them, even if you don't want to" Emily compromised, knowing that she was right even though it probably went against everything she thought was right within her world. "Thanks Emily, tell Jake I'm sorry, yeah?" I smiled, walking from his house and about to go onto the main road when I slammed into something hot. "You really think I'd let you go to see the leeches before I said goodbye?" Jacob said, a hint of disgust in his voice as he said Leeches. I held back on a contented sigh as he pulled me against him softly. "No, I didn't expect you to even let me go, Jake" I whispered into his ear as he let me go with as strange look settled on his face. "Who am I to stop you, Bells?" he laughed darkly before gesturing towards his car. I walked slowly into the car, trying to take my time until I saw him. "Your my best friend Jake! I think... I think I love you though but not in the same way as Edward." I admitted to him as much as myself. He looked slyly over to me, a small grin on his face but mostly he looked utterly confused. He slammed the brakes on the car as a white figure stepped out in the middle of the road. "Dude what do you... oh, its you" Jake screamed out of the window before calmly stepping out the car and walking towards Edward. He started whispering harshly into Edward's ear before stepping back with an unreadable expressions. Edward nodded once and looked over to me. "Bella, can we talk?" he asked, his face identical to Jake's. I hugged Jake tightly before walking over to where Edward was standing in the clearing. "Bella, I'm sorry I left but it was putting you in danger" he apologised, stepping towards me with a small smile on his face. I hugged him but he stiffened. "Bella, I think we should take it slowly." he admitted, lightly pushing me away from him. I blinked a few times, just to make sure that I wasn't dreaming this whole thing. "Okay, Edward" I sighed. We walked silently into his car, a million thoughts circling my head at a million miles per minute. "Wait, vampire, we're going to her house. I'm driving her there in my car and you can talk there" Jacob growled from behind me, adding emphasis on vampire. Although Edward looked positively furious, he turned his back got in his car and with a look back at me, drove off. "Thanks Jake." I said quietly, limping my way over to his car. Although we drove in silence, it was a lot more comfortable than the one I would have had with Edward. We arrived at my house and Edward's sleek, black car was parked neatly in the driveway next to my beat up pick up. Jacob hopped out and quicker than I could stop him, he opened my door and lifted me out. "Jaake, let me dooown" I squeeled, laughing loudly because I couldn't stop myself. I heard a growl escape Edward's perfect lips, transforming his face into that of a killer or someone that could rip something apart easily. "Easy Cullen. You haven't been here for a while so keep you mouth shut" Jacob snarled, his face somehow more defensive than Edwards. Edward lunged for Jacob, his teeth bared in a disfiguring snarl. I stepped in between them and they immediately stopped then looked at me. "Edward! Lets go" I shouted before walking up my path and into the house with a quick hello to Charlie. I shut my bedroom door quietly before turning to Edward. "Why have you come back?" I asked him, looking out of my window and spying Jacob waiting near his car, looking back at me. "James is looking for you, Bella. We had to come back to protect you" he said quietly from the bed. I turned around too quickly and felt the world spin. Edward caught my arm softly with a frown on his face. He looked down at me with a small smile on his face and kissed me softly on the lips. "You hurt me, Edward" I sighed as he held he closely and smelt my hair deeply. "I'll protect you, Bella. No one will ever hurt you again" he whispered to my hair with a hint of menace in his voice. "What happened to taking it slowly" I smiled, feeling his cold hand grasp mine softly. He laughed at that before kissing me again to show me it had flown at the window. Suddenly, a low pitched howl broke up from our embrace as Jacob scampered off towards the woods. "What's happening?" I asked Edward. His eyes widened and he picked up his cell phone with inhuman quickness. I heard some exchanged pleasantries before he moved onto the main point. "Yes, Carlisle, it looks like he's on the la push border. I'm with Bella right now, yes. Fine, just get them here quickly" Edward snapped then immediately apologised for being snappy into the phone. He put it down but drew a finger down my cheek with a half smile. "I'm so sorry, bella, I've got to go and help Carlilse track James but Alice and Jasper are coming to look after you" he sighed, holding he closely until Alice and Jasper came with a smile on her face and Edward left with a unhappy frown, his phone pressed to his ear again. Alice sat on my bed, a blank expression on her face. Jasper handed her a pad and pencil and she scribbled artistically. Slowly, the image of my old ballet studio formed, less elegant but never-the-less, looking as it used , my phone started trilling with the annoying tune I had put on it ringing continuously. "I have you mother, if you come down to your old ballet studio now, she won't get hurt." James snarled as I heard my mum screaming my name down the phone, her voice terrified. There was no other way, I had to go. "I'm just, ah, going to get a drink downstairs" I stammered, trying not to sound too terrified by the prospect of my upcoming death. Jasper looked up from comforting Alice and nodded once with a look in his eyes. I rushed down the stairs and wrote a note to Charlie, noting that I wouldn't be coming back for a few weeks as I was going to visit mum. I would also have to leave a... suicide note with a good enough reason so they thought I wouldn't have been killed. I took one last look at a picture of Charlie and with tears in my eyes, I got in my truck.

**Dun Dun duuuun. Dramatic. Thanks for being patient and should update soon after posting this :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap:_

_"I have you mother, if you come down to your old ballet studio now, she won't get hurt." James snarled as I heard my mum screaming my name down the phone, her voice terrified. There was no other way, I had to go. "I'm just, ah, going to get a drink downstairs"_

_I stammered, trying not to sound too terrified by the prospect of my upcoming death. Jasper looked up from comforting Alice and nodded once with a look in his eyes. I rushed down the stairs and wrote a note to Charlie, noting that I wouldn't be coming back for a few weeks as I was going to visit mum. _

_I would also have to leave a... suicide note with a good enough reason so they thought I wouldn't have been killed. I took one last look at a picture of Charlie and with tears in my eyes, I got in my truck_.

The roads weren't busy this time of night and I thought it was fitting for the night I would die. The tree leaves looked almost amber in the light of the sunset, almost as Amber as Edward's eyes.

No I thought, I won't think about Edward, I'll just get scared and not go. The ballet studio looked the same as ever, its powder blue paint looking green as it was bathed in the golden sunlight of the fading Sunset.

I parked the pick-up outside of the ballet studio and placed the three letters on the dashboard, one labelled Edward, another labelled, Charlie and the final labelled Jacob. I took one last look at them and with tears welling in my eyes once again, I got out of my beat-up old pick-up truck.

The sunlight was streaming in the ballet studio from the gap in the door, causing a long shaft of light to illuminate a small part of the floor. "Bella, Bella!" A voice called from the closet that sounded identical to my mum's.

I rushed towards the voice, my breath quickening with my steps and all thoughts for my safety disappeared with every step towards her. I pulled open the closet door which normally held ribbons, costumes and spare leotards but which now held my unaware mother.

Breathing heavily with disbelief, I stared at the t.v that stood in the centre of the closet. On it was the old video my mother had taken of me when I was doing ballet. Then the image flickered and changed to one of my mother laughing, a crease forming on her face as she did so.

"Ha, funny how easily you can get records from the school. They should step up security more" A voice laughed from behind me, grabbing my attention immediately. He walked towards me slowly, a video camera clasped in his hand, videoing me.

"Hmm, how would Edward want to see you in pain?" he grinned evily before materialising in front of me, pushing me onto the ground and snapping my leg with one punch. I screamed loudly, pain coarsing from the centre of my leg outwards.

"Come on, Bella. Tell him how much you want him to avenge you. How much you want him to come after me" James taunted, zooming into my face, trying to project the pain onto Edward what I was thinking right now.

"No. Edward don't do it." I gasped, pain ripping through my leg as I tried to move away from the camera that James held central to my face. His face contorted into a snarl as a growl escaped his mouth.

"Fine, I'll just have to do it the old fashioned way" James snarled evilly, a small smile playing on his lips. He lunged at me, somehow still keeping the camera steady in his palm. His lips found my wrist as he sank his fangs in.

I screamed loudly as he took sank his teeth in deeper, pinning me down to the floor. "Get off of her" A growl rang through the studio. I looked up from the floor to see Edward running towards James before striking him and sending him across the room into a mirror.

Their fight was too swift for human eyes to see, their punches and blows looking blurred. Meanwhile, my arm felt like it had been placed in a fire, the flames licking it unkindly before leaping around my body at an non-stopping pace.

Obviously, my arm wasn't really on fire but due to something, something that had just happened, my body was reacting badly to it. No! It was the poison from James, turning my insides vampiric and stopping my heart.

Edward was on the floor, fumbling around for a weapon to use against James whilst he was being crept up on. James was brandishing a piece of ballet bar, one end obviously sharpened by his teeth. "Edward, look out!" I screamed loudly, catching Edward's attention for long enough for James to start running.

The terrified face that Edward wore as James plunged the stake into his heart was full of despair, love and surprise. It was my fault Edward had died. If I hadn't had tried to get his attention, to try and help him, he'd still be here.

"Shame, I thought he'd fight a bit better than that. Now, back to us" James snarled, started towards off before he was knocked off of his feet by a large black bear. No, not a bear, a wolf. Other wolves followed, tearing James limb from limb with menace. Once they had started to burn the pieces, three wolves left the studio before only one coming back in human form.

"Arggh" I screamed as I tried to say Jacob's name but it came out as a scream. Sam came back in, his breathing deep and heavy. "What's happening to her?" Jacob demanded from Sam as he came to sit beside me.

"Get away from her, Jake! She's changing." Sam said, trying to pull Jacob to his feet from my side. Jake's face changed, his eyes becoming angry before looking at the limp body of Edward.

"No. James" I managed as the flames reached my chest, scorching my lungs and charing my stomach. Jake looked towards the fire where they had just put James before kneeling down and picking me up gently.

"Jacob, what's going on?" Carlisle demanded, bursting through the doors flanked by Emmett and Alice. He took one look down at me, cradled in Jake's arms before speaking.

"Bring her to my house, the change is very painful. There's no way we can stop it now, I'm sorry" Carlisle said sadly before looking over to the corner. The corner where Edward was slumped, dead.

"No. NO" Alice screamed, running towards Edward and placing her hands on Edwards chest to cover the hole that the stake had been in. Carlisle walked over to Edward, a grim look on his face before bending down.

"Dead... about an hour...no" his voice said as only parts drifted into my head. The explanation that Edward was dead was the one thing I couldn't accept, so I fell into a deep sleep.

**Oh my gosh, whats going to happen next! **

**Please review guys, I need to know what to improve/doing well ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

Recap

"No. NO" Alice screamed, running towards Edward and placing her hands on Edwards chest to cover the hole that the stake had been in. Carlisle walked over to Edward, a grim look on his face before bending down.

"Dead... about an hour...no" his voice said as only parts drifted into my head. The explanation that Edward was dead was the one thing I couldn't accept, so I fell into a deep sleep.

They said after death, life was meant to go on as normal but no. Normal didn't seem to be in my internal dictionary recently. The Cullen's, although not related, treated me as their own as I went through the change.

Obviously, dad didn't wonder where I was due to the note I had left for him in the house. Today was the day it was meant to stop. "Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked through the haze of venom and morphine. My eyes fluttered open slowly to see them all standing around me, minus one person.

The one person I wanted there the most. I lump rose in my throat and I expected tears to come at the thought of Edward. They had said he couldn't heal himself because he had used too much venom when hunting to heal himself and the venom had also leaked out enough from his heart when James had staked him.

"Bella, it's okay" Esme soothed, hugging me gently as I cried tearless sobs. I surfaced from crying, my voice hoarse.

I walked over to Alice, her face looking paler and gaunter than she normally looked. For some reason, Alice was taking it worse than the rest of her family, remaining quiet and shy instead of her usual chirpy self.

"Alice, I think we should all go hunting together. You coming?" I smiled sadly, thinking that the everybody didn't involve Edward anymore. She looked up at me from where she had slumped against the wall earlier as I had been crying in Esme's arm's.

She nodded slowly but exited the room, her walk no longer dance like but more like she was walking to her own funeral. Jasper soon followed, nodding once to me and everyone else before disappearing from view.

"She'll get better Bella, Do not worry" Carlisle soothed, placing a comforting hand on to my shoulder with a grim frown. He then made his way to Esme and in one fluid motion he pulled her into his arms.

It seemed now that everyone had someone. I had had someone amazing, someone that relied on me as much as I had on him but I had killed him. By something as simple as worrying about him.

"Bella, are you coming love? It seems Alice is ready to go" Carlisle asked, Esme still trapped in his arms in a protective pose. I sighed heartily before talking the stairs slowly, the frozen blood and heart making my body feel heavier.

Alice stood on the driveway, the wind blowing her short hair softly as she stared absent-mindedly into the distance. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her warmly, wishing that just for one minute I could know what she was thinking.

"It was my fault, Bella" Alice choked out, her breathing heavy, like she had just run a marathon.

"What?" I exclaimed, turning her towards me. Her eyes were red and puffy even though no tears came from her eyes.

"Bella, I could have seen his death! Maybe even prevented it!" she shouted, sobs now choking her and blocking her throat. Jasper gently pushed me aside with an apology before encasing Alice in his arms. She collapsed onto his chest, loud, tearless sobs emitting from her mouth quickly.

I ran from them quickly, off into the woods. Due to the adrenaline and the fresh vampire venom in my blood, I was faster than the rest of the Cullen's and managed to cross the river that ran through the field before collapsing.

Sobs ran from my mouth in a never-ending stream, hurting my non- working stomach even though no blood ran through it.

"Bella, oh Bella, what did they do to you?" a voice asked, his voice full of regret and sadness. Jacob came from within the shadows, his face hollower than I had ever seen it.

"No, Jake. This was. James. He changed me and. and. and... he killed Edward. I just want it to be" I choked out , cutting my sentence off too soon as a massive sob erupted from me. I didn't want it to be better, I wanted to be with Edward. Forever, like we had planned.

Jake clutched me to his chest, not shivering despite the coldness of my touch. Even though my skin was forever cold now, his warmth seemed to seep into my very heart.

"Bells, I know all of that, remember? I was there" Jake soothed, stroking my hair with a small frown on his face. He put a hand to my forehead and chuckled when he remembered. "Oh right. Sorry. I saved you Bells. I'm not trying to sound cocky but I saved you when Edward... died" Jake choked, sighing deeply before accidentally blowing hot air back in my face.

Until now, I had not noticed how Jake smelled but now he blew onto me, I smelt Jake for how all of the other had for the past few months. I quickly fumbled away from Jake and put a hand over my mouth with a gasp. "Oh right, the smell. I'd forgotten" Jake mumbled, looking down at his hands with disdain. I smiled, just a small smile but it was enough to make Jake smile largely.

"I'll be back in a minute. I just need to... hunt" I said, rolling the world around in my mouth before launching off into the darkened parts of the woods, searching for any remote deer. Something like me. Alone and Scared.


End file.
